


Pack

by AngelynMoon



Series: Argents and Hales [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison Argent is a Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I don't know what else, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect (Canon Sheriff), Implied/Referenced Torture, Let me know if it needs tags I'll add them, M/M, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Scott McCall may be a bad friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Stiles is smart, Stiles is trying, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Stiles doesn't know what the ties are when he is young, after Scott gets bitten he figures it out.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Enough sequel, where Stiles and Allison are twins and they are the children of Peter Hale and Chris Argent.

\---- 

Stiles has known he was different since his Mother got sick, since he could feel something in his chest stretch, thin and fray and when she stopped knowing him it had broken, shattered into nothing as the similar thread beside it began to unravel.

When his Mother died that thinned thread had gone with her, no matter how tight Stiles had held it. It had slipped through his hold and Stiles was alone, un-tethered, somehow he knew that was not a good thing.

He'd been silent for weeks following his Mother's death and her funeral, his Father was too, though they each had very different reasons for their silences.

Stiles had taken over his Mother's chores as she'd gotten sicker, as his Father had spent more and more time on her care, and so his Father hardly noticed the difference.

Slowly over that summer following Claudia Stilinski's death Stiles packed away her things, tucked them away in the attic, out of sight, out of mind, right?

As he packed things away in boxes he came across paperwork, documents so official that Stiles understood that they were important and being a curious child who had just lost his Mother and Father though only one was dead he read each document he came across. That is how he discovered his adoption into the Stilinski Family.

He wondered as he tucked the paperwork away in his own room just what that meant, wondered where his real parents were, what had happened to them, were they even still alive.

As he hid the documents the single name on his real birth certificate, wondering why only Christoper was listed, no mother, no last name, just that one clue to who he really was, where he had come from.

He wondered who Christopher was, was he a young father who had wanted his son, was he just a donor father to an unwed mother, Stiles had no was of knowing =, no way of finding the man, not yet, maybe someday, maybe someday he would be able to unravel the mystery of his origin.

Stiles discovered more things that summer following his Mother's death, like the way he could always smell whiskey on his Father;s breath, no matter how well the man hid it, how he could tell when the man had a nightmare, his heartbeat skyrocketing and fluttering much too quick for normal, even when the man came home smelling of another woman's perfume and a musty odor that Stiles a had always associated with his parents' affection for one another.

That had made him mad and had led to yet another discovery, the discovery that when he got angry he turned into a monster. He had shredded his sheets that night when he'd smelled the other person on his Father's clothing, eyes clenched tight and hands squeezing his sheets as his Father opened his door to check that he was sleeping and then that smell, and Stiles and felt angry tears in his eyes as the door closed with a click, before his Mother dies they had never once shut his door all the way and Stiles had barely registered the tearing of cloth beneath his fingers and the sudden way his face shifted.

The surprise of his face changing had made whatever it was fade away, ;leaving Stiles both terrified and curious, what had just happened?

After that he had practiced making the shift come and go while he researched what he was, trying to understand and sort through everything in both books and on the internet, trying to understand what was real and what wasn't.

But there was nothing like what he was on the internet or in books, he had never been bitten by anything, Bat or Dog, whatever he was he'd been born to it and that eliminated a who number of things.

Eventually Stiles had his shift, whatever it was, under control, been able to summon his claws at will and prevent his emotions from calling them forth.

His Father had eventually crawled out of his bottle but the thread that had once connected them never recovered, remaining a broken, frayed thing that sometimes hurt, but that was fine because now Stiles had Scott, he had a best friend and the Bond that grew between them was thick and strong and glowed brightly and Stiles took comfort in it.

___

A/N: First Chapter of the sequel, this will likely be all Stiles' point of View about his journey into Werewolf territory and Pack bonds and discovering that Chris and Peter are his Parents.

I may do a short thing with Allison but as yet I'm unsure if she is a Werewolf, if she is she hasn't discovered it yet because she's never had a trauma like Stiles and when she did she was older and still had the support of her Father.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

\-----

The discovery that Werewolves could be Born made something inside Stiles click, a moment of realization the first time he sees Scott shift, the thought of 'So, this is what I am', and a sense of loss because the moment that Scott was bitten Stiles had felt their tie begin to unravel, like his Father's had, like his Mother's had at the very beginning of her illness, and the moment when the Bite faded into healed skin the tie that Stiles had had with Scott for the last several years had broken, not even a trace of where it had once been unlike the pair he had with his parents.

Several pointed questions and growled responses from Derek and Stiles knew what those ties had been, they had been Pack Bonds and now Stiles was an un-tethered Born Wolf.

He had no Pack and that hurt the most because Scott had been his Pack before Stiles had known what Pack was and it hurt that Scott didn't see him as Pack, the same way it hurt that his Mother had stopped loving him.

But Broken Bond or not Scott was his, his brother, his Pack and Stiles wasn't going to let Mr. Argent kill him for dating Allison.

Stiles liked Allison, her scent was familiar, almost undecipherable from his own in a way that Stiles had only noticed in Twins or multiples that had shared the womb together, there was undertones of femininity, fertility and sometimes blood, but Stiles had long learned to ignore those.

Allison's mother frightened him, just her scent the first time he'd caught it had nearly caused a panic, she was dangerous, in more ways than just being a Hunter made her. Stiles wanted her gone or far away from him.

Mr. Argent was another story, his voice was soothing, calling forth memories, feelings really, and muted scents of happiness , love and sorrow, and sometimes when Stiles dreamed he'd feel cramped and another being kicked out at him and punched him and a warm gentle voice murmured to them indistinguishably.

These dreams, when they came, always, always accompanied a peaceful and restful night, few and far between as they had become since Scott had been bitten.

Refusing Peter Hale's offer of the Bite wasn't difficult, what would happen if he had said yes? Would her become more Wolf or would his own body betray him and kill him for allowing it? 

Stiles wasn't going to risk it but something clicked into place when he'd stared at the Alpha before him, a Bond, though Peter seemed not to notice as he left Stiles.

Stiles could feel the Pack Bond between them, the security of it, he'd never felt anything like it, he felt safe, supported and for all that he still understood that Peter was not Right, something was fundamentally Wrong in the way he felt.

For all that Stiles had never had an Alpha before, his Father did not count somehow he knew that, he knew that Peter wasn't the Right kind, the other Wolf was broken and Stiles had to wonder just how much of that was caused by the Fire and Broken B=Pack Bonds and how much was caused by being left behind and Abandoned by what Pack had been left alive.

Throwing a Molotov Cocktail at his Alpha, and Peter was his Alpha, just as Lydia had become his Pack, was like dying, watching his Alpha burn again felt like he was burning as well, and Stiles wondered how much he was feeling through their Pack Bond.

He was almost grateful when Derek finished it, even as he felt the phantom claws in his throat but there was a brief moment of acceptance, relief and gratefulness that was not his own before the Pack Bond between Peter and himself became Ash.

Stiles expected a Bond to form between Derek and himself, that instant Bond that he'd had with Peter, only nothing, just the thin but intricate Pack Bond he had with Lydia.

Oh, he loved her but no longer did he believe himself in love with her, he'd come to respect her too much, she was his sister now, the only thing that stood between him and becoming an Omega since none of the other Werewolves seemed to notice he was one of them.

Poor little Human Stiles, oh, if they only knew.

A/N: Welp, Chapter two.

Honestly the only reason I can think of for the Werewolves not to notice Stiles being one of them is they are so self interested and well, Stiles has had years to perfect his control and acting human and we all know that Scott has no observational skill beyond Allison that first season so.

And Scott not thinking Stiles as Pack is how I feel, I mean the way he treats Stiles after he's turned, just, you don't treat Pack like that.

The whole thing with Peter is Peter smelling Chris' scent mixed with his own, I believe Peter is running on instinct during the first season, the reason he went after those that killed the Hale Pack, his Wolf needed to eliminate the threat to his Pack, what little there was left and his Wolf recognized Stiles as theirs and wants, he can't get to Allison, even his Wolf knows that but this one, he can have this one, until he says no. The Wolf is confused but he knows that force will not bring this child to him.

Being the Insane Wolf that he is he doesn't notice the Pack Bond with Stiles, focused so much on keeping hold of Scott and Derek, the natural thing goes unnoticed on Peter's end.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

\--------

Stiles was practicing when it happened, flicking his claws in and out absently, he'd had a little trouble when he'd first begun after his Mother died, he'd spent hours hidden in her closet with fangs and pointed ears and no eyebrows and where did they even go, with his claws digging holes into his jeans and thighs. It had taken weeks before he'd used her scent, her perfume as a focus and now he wore a single dab on his wrist and he could focus only on that one smell until everything else went away and he was calm. 

People were stupid Anchors, who knew what could happen to them, Scott.

But that didn't explain why his Pack Bond with Peter Hale reformed and snapped into place.

Stiles sat up and felt along it, it still felt slightly off but nothing like it had been before, it felt settled and Stiles nudged it and frowned when he went ignored and unacknowledged before shrugging, maybe Peter didn't know they were Pack.

And Stiles wondered why there was still no Pack Bond between him and Derek, surely Derek thought he was Pack, if Scott was Pack, if Lydia was Pack why wasn't Stiles?

Stiles could feel the Pack Bonds through the one he had with Lydia, muted and distant though it had been in recent weeks, Stiles had worried it was breaking but now when he checked it it was brilliant and vibrant as it should be.

Maybe it had been the Bond's sickness had to do with Lydia's soured relationship with Jackson, maybe they had made up.

\----

A/N: Stiles doesn't know what's going on with Lydia but this is during the time Peter uses her for resurrection and well, Stiles is figuring things out as he goes along, he doesn't have a Werewolf Mentor since everyone is ignoring his Pack Bonds.

The reason that he Bonds so easily with Peter is because they are father and son and their Wolves know that instinctively and they Bond forms whether they acknowledge that is another story.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary

\-----

Stiles wasn't sure when it happened, he was focusing on not healing but when he forced his eyes open to check on Erica and Boyd he noticed the concern and fear that was not his own roiling inside him.

A quick check and yeah, those were two new Pack Bonds, one thick flowering vine and Stiles felt a smile flicker onto his face because the vine was Erica and Boyd was the flowers scattered along it and somehow as Stiles examined the Bond he just knew that the two were Mates or Mated, he wasn't sure if there was a difference.

Stiles stumbled over to the battery sending electricity through the two chained Wolves and turned it off, helping them down and then freezing when Mr. Argent's scent and heartbeat began to approach.

Stiles shifted the two injured Wolves behind him, letting all but the superficial wounds heal themselves, preparing himself to reveal his long kept secret if it meant protecting his Pack, and Boyd and Erica were his now, like Lydia and Jackson, like Peter, like Allison, the Bond tentative and sick between them because she smelled like Stiles and his Wolf kept calling her Sister, pack-mate and litter-mate and Stiles was still trying to figure out what it meant but knew that Allison was his, somehow more than Scott was.

Allison's Father looked surprised to see them free but he held his empty hands up and while Stiles could see his gun and a knife neither was in hand and that was enough to trust Mr. Argent, for now.

Stiles nodded to him, "Did you know what Gerard was doing?" Stiles asked, he needed to know, his Wolf needed to know and Stiles focused on Mr. Argent's heartbeat as he answered.

"No, I don't torture children."

Steady, Stiles let himself relax, just a little because that meant Mr. Argent was an ally, however tentatively.

"We need someplace safe to go." Stiles said, Erica and Boyd needed a place to stay and Stiles wasn't ready to trust his adoptive Father, the man had been suspicious lately and Stiles had heard him wondering if it was his real parents' genetics shining through.

Mr. Argent stared and nodded, "I have a safe house my father does not know about."

\-----

The safe house was a musty and dusty apartment, but beneath the years of time and neglect Stiles could smell the faintest traces of happiness and Mr. Argent and most surprisingly Peter Hale.

Stiles watched Mr. Argent as he put the bags of groceries they had stopped for on a table, watched Erica and Boyd begin to clean counters and cupboards to put the food away and to avoid talking for the moment.

"That should get you through the next few days." Mr. Argent said as he looked at Stiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Argent." Stiles smiled, gratefully, feeling a Bond begin to form, small, and hesitant but Stiles knew it would grow, given the opportunity and he wondered why it began to curl around the Bond he had with Peter, knew why it stretched towards Allison's Pack Bond, they were father and daughter after all.

"Chris or Christopher, I think torture at the hands of my father earns you the right to call me by my first name." Chris smiled sorrowfully, but he wasn't in charge of his father's actions and Stiles wasn't going to hold them against Chris.

However Stiles did feel his insides knot up at the name, Mr. Argent's name was Christopher and Stiles found himself remembering Scott's Hooky date with Allison on her birthday, the same day on Stiles' real birth certificate.

Stiles shook himself, now was not the time for that crisis.

"Alright, Chris, then I'm Stiles." Stiles forced a grin, "We should get to cleaning and settling in."

And Stiles wondered if there were any clues about his mother, surely Victoria wasn't his mother, not with the way his Wolf had snarled and snapped in her presence like he'd been threatened.

"Call if you need anything and I'll keep you updated as much as I can."

Stiles nodded, distracted and Chris left them.

Boyd and Erica pulled the cover off one of the couches and curled up together to sleep and heal while Stiles went to make dinner for them to eat when they woke up, taking his own up to one of the bedrooms and he began to shuffle through the boxes of trinkets and memories.

He needed to understand why Chris had kept Allison but not him, it couldn't have just been that he was a boy and the Argents were Matriarchal.

Maybe he had shown what he was even as a baby, but no, why risk exposure if that was the case, why not just kill him and have it done with?

Then again Stiles was a Wolf and Chris was a Hunter, how did that even happen?

His mother must have been a Wolf, Stiles concluded and frowned when he pulled out a large shirt, too big for Chris but his scent was soaked in it, along with the scents that Stiles always associated with pregnant women and a very faint undertone of Peter, almost like Peter's scent had been inside something but lingered all the same.

The shirt dropped back into the box.

Oh, that explained everything.

A Hunter and a Werewolf, reason to hide, a reason Chris had been so against Allison and Scott, he'd already known how it would end.

Stiles frowned, that still didn't explain his adoption or Victoria claiming Allison as hers, though it did perhaps explain why she had chosen death over being a Werewolf, her Wolf would see Allison as a threat to her place in the Pack, her place as Chris' mate and Stiles felt both pity and thankfulness towards the woman for choosing Allison's life over her own, if nothing else Victoria did love her daughter, but why claim Allison as hers, unless...

Gerard.

Stiles scowled, he would not put the man above Infanticide if it kept his Bloodline Pure and well, if Chris had been pregnant, and wasn't that something but whatever, Werewolves, Victoria may have been the only other person present at the birth and she certainly had no use for a Boy Child, no use for Stiles when she was raising the next Argent Matriarch.

Which begged the question, did Chris even know Stiles lived? Stiles couldn't see Chris giving up Peter's child for anything less than death, either one of them, not with what he'd been willing to do to keep them safe.

But Also Stiles wondered what he should do now, should he confront Chris, tell him that Stiles might be his son and present all the evidence that pointed towards that?

Stiles sighed and found and old blanket that was saturated in both Peter and Chris' scents, likely the one they had used before Chris got pregnant and curled himself under it, letting the love filled scents surround him in comfort.

He'd figure it out in the morning, right now he wanted to pretend he was safe with his parents.

\----

A/N: Welp, I'm going to call this story finished, there will probably more stories eventually but right now this is what you get.

I don't know who to pair Stiles with, if anyone since my go tos are Derek and Peter and well they are related no and I generally steer clear of writing Incest so suggestions are welcome, I will admit that I never watched past the Alpha Pack's Arrival so any characters that appear after that I only have knowledge of through reading works that include them.

Lydia is now more of a Sister to Stiles and his Wolf and they don't see her as a potential Mate anymore so not Lydia either, I will admit I like the idea of pairing Stiles with Danny but let me know what you think.


End file.
